Missing You
by squirtlepokemon215
Summary: A year ago, N left Touko to find something that will him to keep his will to live. The past time was her mouring after his deperture till on a unexpected weekend at Castelia City. Summary IMPROVED! Story improved!
1. Chapter 1 Flashback

Hi there! Yup, this squirtlepokemon215 here with a new story. My other story **Need you by my side** is taking a break right now, so this is gonna take its place for a while and seriously, I hope you enjoy it! Bye for now!

**Disclamer!: I DONT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONGS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS! oK!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_3 months ago..._

_"Touko, when I first met you in Accumula Town, your pokemon said it wanted to be with you, it wanted to travel with you" N said. "You said you had a dream. Make that dream come true! As for me, I'm going to somewhere else to think...Farewell!" Then he sent out Zekrom out and flew off. As soon as his figure and Zekrom's body, too disappear into the sky, out of nowhere, a tear came rolling down my cheek and then another. I told myself to be strong and be brave because I have fallen for my rival. All of a sudden, I blacked out and was rushed to the pokemon center._

* * *

><p>Okay, so yeah! What do ya think! Please review! Bye for now and chapter 2 is coming soon! Bye! Better review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving and Bumping Into You

**Chapter 2 Arriving And Bumping Into You**

Hi there, readers! Squirtlepokemon215 is here! Sorry for the delay! I was really busy this summer! So anyway, as usual, here we go! And this might be a bit too long or short! Please enjoy! =D

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONG!

* * *

><p><em>A year later...<em>

_**Touko's POV**_

"Good Morning, Touko!"

_That farmiliar voice...Bianca!_

I woke up gumpily. I looked at my good friend, Bianca. _She sure changed a lot since he rejected her. _Then I looked carefully at my calender. It was Saturday.

_The same day when he left..._

" Hey, Touko. Please, can you-" she stopped her sentence shortly. She eyed me carefully following up to the calender.

"Touko, please don't tell me that you haven't gotten over _**him**_ yet? I know how you feel..." her voice trailed off.

I knew what she meant. She been growing a major crush over Cheren, my other friend who is competetive on pokemon battles, but it turns out he rejected her for me and now he knows I don't feel the same way because he's more like a brother to me and now he's dating a fake nice girl.

"I know how you feel, Bianca..." I said softly almost breaking in tears.

"Touko, I know. And finally you get to talk again after a ye-" she stopped her sentence by my mom who went into my room without permission.

"Touko, is it true? You are finally talking after a year?" she ask me worridly. "Yes" I said slowly.

"I gotta to call Proffesor Juniper right away! Bye, honey! Breakfest is downstairs remember that!" Then she rushed out of my room which only left me and Bianca.

" I was saying if you wanted to go to Castelia City's Pokemon Singing Contest where you and three of your pokemon do special effects to make you earn points for the contest while you sing a song. So do you want to go?" she asked me.

" Sorry, I can't sign up though, but I'll cheer for you there! You need to let those people hear your voice! Remember Lia? She said she can beat you in the contest " she said.

"Okay, let me get Samurott, Kyurem, and Reshiram. Then we'll go, but I need to change so I'll be down a sec, okay? " I told her. She gave a nod and went down.

I went to my closet to change into the dark blue tank-top with a mid-thigh shorts and put on my favorite hat which match my outfit. Then I went get Samurott from his pool room.

Yes, Samurott has his own pool room where he hangs out for relaxing.

I open the door and found Samurott swimming in his pool. "Hey, Samurott. It's time to shine!" I said warmly.

"Samur-rott?" he asked me. "Yes, it's time to go! Come on, Samurott! Don't wanna be late!" I repiled stubbornly.

"Samurott!" he said in okay tone. "Return." I stuck Samurott Pokeball at him. A red cosuming light took him and got him trapped in the pokeball.

Then I rushed back to my room to get rest of my party pokemon's pokeballs and rushed down stairs to Bianca.

"What took you so long?" she asked me supisciously. "Just getting the pokemon. So did you bring Musharna with you? I was wondering if you can teleport us there? I heard from my Unfezent that the roads are huge muddy and skys are busy with some thundering. Please?" I asked frantically.

"Um...Sure. Aren't you gonna eat your breakfest?" she said. "I ate already, Bianca." I told her while showing her my empty plate.

"Okay...Go Musharna!" she called out her musharna. "Mush-shar-na" the pokemon said. "Hey, Musharna. I was wondering if you can teleport us to Castelia City right now." she asked her pokemon.

"Mushar- na!" it repiled it teleports us to Castelia City.

_**In Castelia City...**_

" Great, we made it just in time." I said while dusting my outfit. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the pokemon center to get us rooms. Kay, bye!" as she rushed to the pokemon center.

I went to the sign-up sheet to sign up. _"Your number is 2158."_ the machince said. "Thanks." I said to the machince.

After that, I went to my bag and got my music sheet out of the song I was gonna sing. _**Memories**_

_**In this world you tried...**_

_**...Not leaving me behind...**_

_Hmmm...I gotta work it out by tonight since the contest is tomorrow..._

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Bianca's POV**_

I went to Nurse Joy to heal my Musharna and to book the rooms for me and Touko_. _"Honey, you and your friends room are connected so it that okay?" she asked me. I nodded a simple yes.

"Okay here are your keys to the rooms and here's your musharna back. Your rooms are on the highest floor and your room number is 214 while your friend's room is 215. Have a good day!" she said.

I was going outside until I bumped into a certain someone I wasn't expecting to see today in the doorway.

_**To be Contiuned...**_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review! Bye! squirtlepokemon215 is out! =<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion and New Plan

**Chapter 3 Reunion Of Old Friends And New Plan**

Hmmmmmmm...***eating***...so anybody like Chapter 2? So yeah...here's chapter 3 as i promised or so...***drinking***...enjoy...BTW, Lia is a OC, so she belongs to me. still enjoy.

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN Pokemon or THE SONGS!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bianca's POV<strong>_

_I went to Nurse Joy to heal my Musharna and to book the rooms for me and Touko. "Honey, you and your friends room are connected so it that okay?" she asked me. I nodded a simple yes._

_"Okay here are your keys to the rooms and here's your musharna back. Your rooms are on the highest floor and your room number is 214 while your friend's room is 215. Have a good day!" she said._

_I was going outside until I bumped into a certain someone I wasn't expecting to see today in the doorway._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cheren's POV<strong>_

I was strolling through the streets of Castelia City with my so wonderful, beautiful, and espically talented girlfriend, Lia. She was like everything I ever wanted. This was our 4th date already.

"Hey, Cher-poo! Why don't you get us some rooms and drop me off at the sign-up stand while I sign-up for the contest, kay?" Lia asked me while twirling her hair and batting her eyes at him.

"Anything for you, honey." I repiled while kissing her forehead. I left her at the sign-up place.

I was walking peacefully until I bump into somebody in the doorway.

She had shoulder lenght blonde-ish hair with a green and white striped hat with a yellow tank-top with white skirt going down her knees. She reminded me of someone familiar, but who knows. _Man, you are cute, too. _

I mentally hit myself on the forehead. I must have said that out loud. _Dude, you already have a girlfriend which is everything you ever wanted! Are you crazy!_

"I'm so sorry! I was rushing to my-"she stopped her sentence shortly after one careful look at me. "Excuse me, but I have to go now..." she grimly said while hanging her head down. She quickly walked away.

I shook my head with shame. I went to Nurse Joy to get our rooms. "Nurse Joy, I would like two rooms for me and my girlfriend, please. And a nice view of the city, please." I said to her.

" I'm sorry, but the girl that walked out just took that last two balcony rooms. There are two rooms left available on the highest floor nextdoor to the rooms with nice view of the city there, is that okay?" she said when looked back from her computer.

"Sure." I repiled calmly. "Good. Your room is 213 while your girlfriend is room 216. Have a nice day!" she said happily and then going back to healing pokemon.

_**15 minutes later of searching...**_

Then I found her waiting at the Ocean Pier. She was having an arguement with the same girl I bump into earlier at the pokemon center.

I run up to them and ask "What's going on, Lia?" worrily. "She made me trip and now my outfit is dirty and all." she started whine while pointing at her.

"Hey, you. The girl that I bump into earlier at the pokemon center. Why did you make_** my girl **_trip, huh? I'm waiting for an answer?" I asked her seriously, trying to look in the eye.

"You really don't remember me, don't you?' she said calmly. She looked up to me and said "It's me, Bia-" She was interuppted by a waist-lenght brown hair tied into ponytail that was running to her.

"Hey, we should get going now. Bianca." she said seriously.

"What's wrong, Bia-"she stopped her sentence once her dark brown eyes saw my face. "Oh...it's you, Cheren. And Lia..." she simply said.

"Touko." I simply said to her without meeting up with her face. "Wait, this is the same **_To__uko_** that become the new Champion of Unova.?" she spat.

Out of nowhere three lights came out of Touko's pokeballs and came her angry Samurott, unhappy-looking Kyurem, and serious- looking Reshiram.

All of them stepped in front of Touko and Bianca protectively especially Hilda.

"SAMUROTT!" "KYUR!" "RAM" came the echo through the whole city especially Reshiram's voice. The tail started heating of the its abilty, Tuborblaze

"Reshiram, Samurott, Kyurem! STOP!" Touko commanded.

The heatwave stopped. Reshiram started calm down. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Look what your pokemon did to my hair! It's now ruined! You'll pay for this! I'm so gonna defeat you in the contest! Come on, Cheren! Let's go to our rooms." Lia started shriek.

"Okay..." I calmly said. "Touko, come on. Let's go get you an outfit for the contest tomorrow." Bianca simply said.

Then they left heading to fashion shops. After that, we just left to go to our rooms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Touko's POV<strong>_

I went to buy Casteliacone for myself after I put away my notebook into my bag.

_Mmmmmmmmmm...it taste so good...Yummy in My Tummy..._

As I was walking into the studio on Mode Street and finished my casteliacone, I quickly spot a painting of a white dragon.

I rushed to the painting and saw the title of the painting. _**"Soaring White Dragon"**_ I knew what it was. It was Reshiram in the painting.

Next to that painting was Reshiram and a black dragon. I couldn't remember the name.

_Ummmmmmm...what was it? Hmmmmmm...Oh, now I remember! It was __**Zekrom!**_

All of a sudden, I felt a presence near me and was watching me every second right now, but when I turned around, I didn't see anyone.

_It must be my imagination._

"Oh, Touko! Its good to see you again since last year from what happen..." a voice appeared. I snapped out of my thoughts and was surprised to see Burgh next to me.

"Hi, Burgh. Nice to see you. By the way, I love your new painting. May I have a copy of it?" I happily asked.

"Sure. I will send you it. See you later. I have a few challegers waiting in my gym. I don't to keep them waiting anyways. Bye for now!" he said as he exited the studio.

I left after I saw few paintings. I went to meet Bianca at one of the piers. As I was walking, I felt like I was being followed.

I finally found her, but she was agruing with two certain people that I didn't want to see at all.

I rushed up to her and said "Hey, we should get going now. Bianca."

She didn't answer me. I started to worry. I asked her "What's wrong, Bia-" I stopped my sentence once I saw Cheren's face. "Oh...it's you, Cheren. And Lia..." I simply said.

"Touko." he simply said to me without meeting up with my face. "Wait, this is the same **_Touko_** that become the new Champion of Unova.?" she spat.

Out of nowhere three lights came out of my pokeballs and came my angry Samurott, unhappy-looking Kyurem, and serious- looking Reshiram.

All of them stepped in front of us protectively especially me.

"SAMUROTT!" "KYUR!" "RAM" came the echo through the whole city especially Reshiram's voice. The tail started heating of the its abilty, Tuborblaze.

"Reshiram, Samurott, Kyurem! STOP!" I commanded.

The heatwave stopped. Reshiram started calm down. "Ahhhhhhhhh! Look what your pokemon did to my hair! It's now ruined! You'll pay for this! I'm so gonna defeat you in the contest! Come on, Cheren! Let's go to our rooms." Lia started shriek.

"Okay..." he calmly said. "Touko, come on. Let's go get you an outfit for the contest tomorrow." Bianca simply said. "Fine with me." I repiled.

We left them to go the shops. "What happened, Bianca?" I asked her. "I was enjoying the view till I went to call, but then I saw Lia kissing another guy, so I told her that she was in a relationship with Cheren, but she said she didn't care." she took a deep breath and let it out.

"After a few minutes, Cheren came and asked what's wrong. She said I tripped her, but I didn't. He didn't even reconized me till you came and you know that rest..." her voice trailed as she put her head down.

"It's okay, Bianca. I'll beat her and then we'll tell Cheren about Lia. But I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath.

"Bianca, I signed you up for the contest. I got a song that can tell the message to Cheren. It's called _**You Belong With Me.**_" I said gently.

"I'm not sure, Tou-" she was interrupted by me. "Bianca, I know you want to do it. You need to let Cheren know! And NO BUTS about it! Here's your outfit you're gonna wear and I'm gonna give your song when we get back. I already did it and no you can't change it. I got my outfit right here. Let's go pay and eat and then sleep early. Your number is 2157. Mine is 2158. Dinner is on me." I rushed it all out.

"Fine." she muttered.

We left after we paid for the outifts. We had a gourmat dinner at fancy restaurant. We got to the rooms at 10pm.

"Here you go and memorize it by tomorrow! Good night!" I yawned while handing her the song sheet, close my door, got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bianca's POV<strong>_

I know I have to do this for Cheren's own good. I soon fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Love it? See you later on next chapter bye! PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Black Out Lighting

hey everybody! it's squirtlepokemon215 here! Or Alex! chapter 4 is ready to go! please enjoy! thank you for reviewing for the previous chapters! Chocolate Chip cookies for the people in the list below. review when you're done and you might recieve a treat in the future chapters.! on with story!

**Cookie Treats for:**

CookieMonsterxCS

DragonFire Princess

Coolturtwig1st

**Disclaimer: i don't own pokemon! Or the songs! Yay! The songs are here!**

**Memories By Within Temptation**

**You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift**

**Teenage Dream By Katy Parry**

In this chapter, someone returns unexpectly and Touko and Bianca don't know who he is except Cheren. If you can guess him right, you will earn a treat, but to do that, you must send in what you think by PMing or review. Good luck. Some hints will be given along the way. I will reveal him at the end of the chapter and the people who guessed him right. Bye for now!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Black Out Lighting<strong>

_**Touko's POV**_

The light is so annoying in the morning. Of course, it woke me up. I must have forgotten to close the curtain all the way last night. I got of bed and went to brush my teeth. After I was done, I grab an extra pair of clothes from my bag and changed. The contest is tonight, so I put the outfit that I was gonna wear tonight in my bag.

Since me and Bianca's room were connected, I went to her bed and grab the extra pillow that was closest me.

**TWACK!**

"What was that for, Hilda!" she complained with stream coming out of her ears literally.

"Sorry? You know how hard it is for some people to wake you up." I said sheepishly like a 5 year old.

"Whatever. I'm going to the bath room to do my buisness. Meet you downstairs." she yawned while getting her clothes. I left her in her room.

**20 minutes later...**

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

Touko and Bianca went down to go to Cafe Spot for breakfast. As they enter, they ordered pancakes and paid after they were done.

"Hey, don't you feel like someone is following us, Bianca?" Touko asked Bianca once they exited the resturant.

"Yeah. Hey, let's go there." she repiled as she pointed in a garbage alley.

They walked in and seperated as they walked in. A 16 year old boy with blue eyes and _green_ long hair who was wearing a black coat walked in. He stared around for a second until the two girls appeared and beat him up till he spit up the truth of why he was following them.

"I was just doing a report on the Pokemon League Champion of Unova. Don't hurt me!" he confessed in a kind tone.

"Um, you should have asked her mom. She needs to take a break from her training. Now bye.", Bianca said.

"Yes," Touko told, "but next time, you should just talk to my mom and not stalk me or anybody else. Now bye."

He nodded and walked away.

They walked away happily because now, no one was stalking them anymore.

For rest of the day, they got their hair and nails done and went to a spa appointment thatnks to Touko.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later...<strong>

They went to backstage of the show and went to change.

Touko was wearing a light blue tank top underneath her dark purple and blue shirt with skinny jeans up to her knees. She had her hair straight and didn't tie it up.

Bianca was wearing light green tank top with navy blue tights. Her hair was let down and was longer.

"Oh, I'm surprised that you showed up even though, you guys know that I'm gonna end up winning." a familiar voice said. It was Lia, dressed in a pink and yellow dress that was mid-thigh short.

"Whatever." Touko and Bianca said.

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome to our Annual Pokemon Trainer Contest. Our judges for this evening will be Alder, former Champion, Elesa, Nimbasa gymleader, Skyla, Mistralton gymleader, and Iris from Opelucid City. Our first contestant is 2156, Glinda Holbrook who will be singing <em>_**Teenage Dream by**_ Katy Perry._ Let's all clap for her."_

"See ya later, losers!" Lia smirked as she went to the stage. "Hi, everybody! Hope ya enjoy this song which is deicated to Cheren, my sweet boyfriend." she said to the crowd as they clapped for her.

As music started, Lia danced around the stage, twirled, and started to sing.

**You think I'm pretty**

**Without any makeup on**

**You think I'm funny**

**When I tell the punch line wrong **

**I know you get me**

**So I'll let my walls**

**come down, down**

The music started to speed up a little and Lia started to act dramatic like she was in pain or crying. Then she twirled and twirled until the lyrics came again.

**Before you met me**

**I was alright**

**But things were kinda heavy**

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February**

**You'll be my valentine, valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets **

**Just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I**

**We'll be young forever**

She started to sing the chorus and her pokemon came out doing lovely shows making her earn points. Her Lillgant started to do Petal Dance around Lia.

**You make me feel like**

**I'm living a Teenage Dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's runaway**

**And don't ever look back **

**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops when you look me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance**

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali**

**And got drunk**

**On the beach**

**Got a motel**

**Built a fort out of sheets**

**I finally found you**

**My missing puzzle piece**

**I'm complete**

She walked up the asile and shake her hair at the crowd. And sang again.

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets**

**Just love**

**We can dance until we die**

**You and I**

**Will be young forever**

**You make me **

**Feel like**

**I'm living a Teenage Dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's runaway**

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance**

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

Her voice gets louder as she sings. Bianca and Touko laughs at her full name. Cheren's face turns pinkish by people staring at him by his girlfriend.

**I might get your heart racing **

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be your Teenage Dream tonight**

**Put your hands me **

**In skin tight jeans **

**Be your Teanage Dream tonight**

**You make me **

**Feel like **

**I'm living a Teenage Dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep **

**Let's runaway **

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops **

**When you look at me**

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe**

**This is real**

**So take a chance **

**And don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

**I might get your heart racing**

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be your Teenage Dream tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me**

**In my skin tight jeans**

**Be you Teenage Dream tonight**

She bows and walks down the steps and makes out with Cheren. Cheren groans, but luckily, she didn't notice.

* * *

><p><em>"Next up is Bianca Coruli who will be singing <em>_**You Belong With Me **__by Taylor Swift. Let's welcome her!" _announced the host.

"Good luck, Bianca!" Touko said in a hopeful tone as Bianca steps on to the stage.

"Hi everybody. This song is a certain someone here tonight to realize what he can't see in front of him! Enjoy!" Bianca says as her Musharna makes Dream Mist to tell a story of a relationship of what really happened in the past.

**You're on the phone**

**With your girlfriend**

**She's upset**

**She's going off about something**

**That you said**

**Cause she doesn't get you humor**

**Like I do**

**I'm in the room**

**It's a typical Tuesday Night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music **

**That she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story**

**Like I do**

**But she wear short skirts**

**I wear T-shirts**

**She's Cheer Captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming 'bout the day**

**When you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for **

**Has been here the whole time**

The Dream Mist shows Cheren's aand Bianca's houses next to each other. Bianca had a worried face as she watched Cheren on the phone unhappily explaining to Lia about something.

**If you could see that**

**I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see?**

**You, you belong with me,**

**You belong with me**

The scene changed to when Bianca was outside the Pokemon Center when she ran away from them and saw Lia flirting with another guy when Cheren wasn't looking.

**Walking the streets**

**With you and your**

**Worn-out jeans**

**I can't help thinking**

**This is how ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench**

**Thinking myself**

**"hey, isn't this easy?"**

**And you're got a smile**

**That could light up **

**This whole town**

**I haven't seen it **

**In a while since **

**She brought you down**

**You say You're Fine,**

**I know you better **

**Than that**

**Hey, what ya doing **

**With a girl like that?**

The scene changed again with Lia cheating on Cheren with Brent, one of Cheren's best friends. Some people gasped from the audience.

**She wears high heels**

**I wear sneakers**

**She cheer captain**

**I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day**

**When you wake up**

**And find that**

**What you're looking for**

**Has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that**

**I'm the one who **

**Understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor**

**All this time how you not know?**

The scene changed to where the fight began at the Ocean Pier and Cheren saw Lia kissing another guy. Bianca and Touko smirked at this. Lia was fuming and shocked at the three.

**Baby, you belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Oh, I remember you driving **

**To my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're about to cry**

**I know your favorite songs**

**And you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong,**

**Think I know it's with me**

**Can't you see that I'm the one**

**Who understands you?**

**Been here all along,**

**So why can't you see?**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME!**

**Standing by and waiting **

**At your backdoor**

**All this time**

**How could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Oh, I remember you driving**

**To my house in the middle **

**Of the night**

**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

**Have you ever thought just**

**Maybe you belong with me?**

**You belong with me**

Petals came out of nowhere and the Dream Mist ended. The crowd clapped wildly at the end while Lia was trying to apologize to Cheren, but Cheren was heading toward Bianca. Bianca noticed this as she came down from the stage.

"Go to him, Bianca." Touko encouraged as Bianca made her way to Cheren.

They met and stared into each other eyes.

"All this time, I couldn't see what was in front of me. Bianca, will you forgive me?" Cheren pleaded.

Bianca said nothing. Then she did something that he wasn't expecting. She kissed him as the crowd cheered.

"Does that answer your question, Cheren?" she smirked as they pulled away.

"We'll talk about this after Touko's turn, kay?" he repiled. She nodded as they made toward the last two front seats.

_"Up next is Touko White, our own Pokemon League Champion, who will be singing __**Memories by Within Temptaion**__! Let's all welcome her!" the announcer said._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Touko's POV<strong>_

I wasn't nervous until I got onto the stage. Reshiram was grounded inside its pokeball. Samurott and Kuyrem came out only. Kuyrem went to one side while Samurott went to the other. The music began and I started to sing.

**In this world you tried**

**Not leaving me alone behind**

**There's no other way**

**I'll pray to the gods, let him stay**

**The memories ease the pain inside**

**And I know why...**

I started to sing my chorus and Kuyrem started using Glaciate and it circled around me, having a memory of each time we met and battle. The largest one held the last battle we had. Samurott used Waterfall and it showed show memories of me when _he_ was there, battling me, ever since we met in Accumula Town. I held my tears from flowing. It just hurt so much.

**All of my memories **

**Keep you near**

**It's all about us**

**Imagine you'd be here**

**All of my memories**

**Keep you near**

**The silent whispers**

**The silent tears**

The image changed to where I entered the Elite Four and battled them all with out losing.

**Made my promises I'd try**

**To find my way back into this life**

**I hope there is a way**

**To give me a sign you're okay **

**Reminds me again**

**It's worth it all**

**So I can go home**

The image shimmered as I met up with him the Champion's stage and Alder lost. Then the last battle and his departure.

**Together in all these memories**

**I see your smile...**

**All the memories, I hold dear**

**Darling you know I love you till**

**The end of time**

It started rain and lighting were blue, but we didn't care. I was silent till I thought I heard a familar flapping. I contiuned to sing.

**All of my memories**

**Keep you near**

**It's all about us**

**Imagine you'd be here**

**All of my memories**

**Leave you here**

**The silent whispers**

**The silent tears**

The image started to fade and the ice returned back to Kuyrem. The raindrops were whole and on my hair making it look like sparkling water, but on my head.

**All my memories...**

The song ended. Someone screamed after the applause died down. The crowd looked up and I did too. I was shocked. I saw Zekrom and someone on Zekrom. Zekrom lowered down and roared. Reshiram came out and roared back.

The stranger was familar as he walked toward me. I soon recognized the person, he was the same guy that we bump in earlier, but I was wrong about him. He took off his disguise. He smiled at me.

I hoarsly said three word before I blacked out. _"It's you, N."_

* * *

><p>*<strong>DUH-DUH-DUH-DUHHHHHH!* <strong>If you guessed him right in the beginning, then you earn a cookie and ice cream of any flavor you would like! *gives the prize* But if you didn't, don't worry, you get a wrist band that says "Whatever"! Yay! *gives the prize* Wow. This is long, but won't be if didn't add some lyrics. Sorry for long update. You guys waited enough. Won't be updating for a while cause need to focus on other and new stories. Bye for now! This is the longest chapter I ever written! please review cuz I want a least two reviews to contiune! bye bye

-Alex ~_~


End file.
